even monsters deserves to loves each other
by LacieFuyu
Summary: An expanding part of the deleted Ballroom Scene. Interlude of As we tried to heal series. Theseus/Leta (Theta).


With the deleted scene out, I just had to write it as the person who keeps writing them! All mistake is mine. Enjoy!

* * *

"...to the ball, Miss Lestrange?"

Leta stopped from reading the menu and looked up. Theseus rested his chin on his hand across the table. He had his signature smile on his face and his eyes glinted with happiness. She couldn't help but smile along with him. His smile had always been contagious and she loved it.

"Excuse me," Leta gave him a coy smile. "What did you say, Mr. Scamander?"

"There is a ball that going to be held tomorrow and I can't avoid it," Theseus bowed a little, a hand behind his back and another offered to her. "Would you love become my date for the ball?"

Leta bit her lips. As much as she would love to, attending it always made her uneasy. Every time she attended one of their balls there would always whispers and rumours floating. The purebloods and their needs to gossip about other people's business. She found it unpleasant but at the same time, she didn't want to make Theseus going alone. She swallowed down her discomfort, took his hand and forced a smile.

"I would love to, Thes. Of course."

Theseus tilted his head and gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure? I mean I am happy you accepted it but you look troubled for a moment."

"It just," Leta let out a tired sigh. "I am not a fan of the Pureblood and their social circles. Technically I am a pureblood but," She shrugged. "You know how nosy they are."

"Ah yes," Theseus nodded. "But try to think it like this. I can see you in the dress you told me two days ago and we can dance for the rest of the night." He shot her apologetic smile and kissed her backhand. "I promise I am going to make it good, darling."

Leta let an amused snort and laughed. "I am going to trust you on that, Theseus."

"You can trust me on that, Leta." Theseus grinned.

"Alright now," Leta pointed her index finger toward the untouched menu on the table. "What are you going to order?"

"I'll have cho-"

"Not chocolate cake again, Theseus." Leta interrupted. "You promised."

"You are right," Theseus remembered. "I promised and promise is unbreakable." He grinned. "Please choose one for me."

Leta shook her head fondly and chose it for him. Her fiance might be known as the War Hero and the reputable Head of Auror Department but for her, Theseus Scamander was not only those things. He was like sunshine, warm and pleasant. With her, he would show his romantic and sappy side, his kind side, his funny side and even his broken part. There was a thing she hadn't tell him yet. For now, she wanted happiness between them to stay.

And the day passed as the time of the ball approached.

Leta wore the right earring. When it clicked she glanced on the mirror in front of her. She examined her reflection, checking there was nothing wrong with her appearance. Her dress was dark coloured with a glimmer of beads that made a silver line. It matched with her silver earring and bracelets. She glanced her hair accessories that formed a raven tail. She loved the dress but now it matched her hair accessories, her mood turned a bit sour. Since she was a Lestrange, its expected to attend the ball with something that symbolised her family symbol but it became a painful reminder that she couldn't run from her family name.

Leta shook her head to cleared her head. She didn't want to look bothered for today's ball. She wanted to enjoy it. There was a knock on her bedroom door and she told them to come. Her family's house elf, Minky. She came and bowed to her.

"Master Scamander already waiting down there, in the living room." Minky informed her.

"Thank you, Minky. I'll be there in a minute." Minky bowed down again left the room. She sighed and tried to collect herself before walking down.

Theseus was there waiting for her. The curly part of his hair tamed down and looked very neat. He wore a nice looking tuxedo. He turned his back when he noticed she descending the stair and she could feel her heart skipped a beat. He smiled at her, from ear to ear and looked at her as if she hung the moon. She couldn't stop the heat rising to her cheek that promptly turned its red.

"You look so beautiful, Leta." Theseus complimented her. He glanced at her dress and gave it a thumb up. "Also as you said, it's really a beautiful dress."

"Thank you, Thes." Leta laughed. She fanned her face, still feeling overwhelmed by the look he gave her before. "Anyway, let's go. We don't want to be late, do we?"

"Right," He winked at her. "Let's go darling."

Leta chuckles. Since the place was not far, it didn't take them a long time to arrive at where the ball was held. There were already many people at the place. She shook her head exasperatedly. There were already some people she recognised that would be another pain to deal with.

When they entered the ballroom, she groaned as she recognised someone.

"And no, Yaxley." Leta groaned. She took a glass from one of the trays. "I hate it when he makes a beeline for me." She turned to Theseus and rolled her eyes. "Every time." She sipped her drink to swallowed down her annoyance.

Theseus chuckled. He turned at her and gave her a loving smile. "If you insist on being the most beautiful woman in the room."

Leta looked up as Theseus turned back to respond at Yaxley's greeting, raising his hand. "It's not that, you know it." She gave him an annoyed look and turned to his line of sight, greeting Yaxley with a polite smile and rising the glass on her hand. "It's all blood with Yaxley."

Theseus looked at Yaxley and turned at her again quickly. "Let me go congratulate him," He tilted his head toward Yaxley and then smiled at her. "And we can dance," Leta grabbed the lapel of his suit as she listened to him. "And, and I promise I won't say a word to anyone else for the rest of the night."

Leta looked at his eyes directly. "Promise?"

"Promise." He nodded and smiled at her as he walked backwards and turned around.

Leta looked at his direction to saw him accidentally hit someone, apologised and shot her a smile. She promptly smiled and couldn't resist to chuckles as he made a funny expression. For a moment she forgotten the annoyance regarded the ball and Yaxley. Theseus always had that effect on her.

But then, the feeling of discomfort comeback as people started to whispering around her.

_'Is it her?'_

_'It's her, look.'_

As she strolled across the room slowly, avoided people in her way, the whispering getting clearer.

_'Her brother is alive.'_

_'The prediction is true.'_

_'Her brother will lead us from the shadow.'_

Leta tried to block all those whispering to no futile. She had not seen where her legs brought her before she noticed she was going to the middle of the ballroom. Her eyes landed on the dancer that currently dancing on there, with blanket-like water surrounding the dancer. She was captivated by it and walked closer.

She smiled a little before a voice from a man beside her surprised her and freeze her for the moment.

"Return, Great Avenger. With wings from the water." He whispered. Leta didn't show any reaction, hearing those prophecy. She tried to ignore him but the man continued. "Congratulation, Leta." The man chuckles and she drank her drink. "Your brother lives. We all truly believe it."

Her eyes then landed again on the dancer. She walked again, trying to see it from a clearer position. The blanket-like liquid started gathered on the top of her, toward the ceiling. At that moment, a memory from her past come to assault her. She could see it again, the moment when her brother fell to the sea and slowly drowning as the result. Her free hand subconsciously lifted toward that memories tried to grasp him, her brother, Corvus.

But the sound of clapping surrounded her woke her up from the dream-like state.

It happened all too fast as Leta looked around and realised where she actually was. She pulled her hand close to her chest as she could feel her heart beating rapidly. She could actually hear it echoed in her ear. She shook her head, trying to get rid of those feelings, those memories.

And yet, she knew she didn't have any right to forget her sin.

Leta looked up and her eyes found Theseus stared at her across the room. He looked concerned. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but she knew he didn't buy it. Theseus often said she could always saw past his facade but the truth was because she recognised his facade was the same one she used to wear, even now. He didn't give himself much credit because he also always manage to see past her facade.

When the dancer excused herself and people once more started chatting once more, she saw Theseus excused himself from Yaxley and approached her. He took her hand and brought her somewhere with fewer people. A balcony in one of another side of the ballroom. When there was only two of them, he finally talked.

"I know it is a stupid question but," Theseus smiled apologetically. "Are you alright, Leta?" He caressed her cheek lovingly. His hand rather calloused because of the war but she always found it comforting. Because it was the same hand who always tried to protect people around him.

Leta smiled back a little and shook her head. "I am not."

Theseus looked guilty. "Do you want to get back home now? We don't have to stay for long if you didn't want."

Leta couldn't help to chuckles because there he goes again. Being worried and all without caring what possibly people say if they leaving now. She shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Thes. You don't have to worry." She gave him a teasing smile. "Also, you still owe me a dance, Theseus Scamander."

Theseus blinked at her few times before laughed. He offered his hand that she took immediately. "Let's dance shall we?"

Theseus pulled her to the dance floor. And that moment felt like everything around her was stopped. Despite there was background music accompany them and people who were also dancing on the dance floor. She didn't pay any attention to anyone but only him as he brought her around the dance floor.

Theseus's laughter and smile somehow managed to lift her spirit that dampened by the flashback. He turned her around with such a happy smile that she couldn't help but smile with him. Truly contagious, not she was complaining.

When they finally stopped dancing and left the dance floor, Theseus said let's spent the rest of the ball in the balcony since he promised he won't say any words for the rest of the night.

Leta chuckles but it came to halt when people around her started to whispering again. She looked down and bit her lips, trying to swallow down her discomfort when suddenly she noticed it became a tad bit too silent. She looked up only to see Theseus gave people around them glares. Those people immediately looked away and stopped talking.

Theseus took her away from that place. Leta studied his expression and he definitely looked upset. Not for himself but for her. She smiled a little at it. Her fiance has always been protective in his own way.

When they were back in the same balcony again, the first thing he did was apologise to her.

"I am sorry, Leta."

Leta chuckles. "Whatever for?"

"For bringing you here and make you listened to those words from those people." Theseus replied. The frown on his face didn't feel right that she just wanted to erase it.

"It's fine, Thes." She assured. "I am used to it."

Theseus brought up her hand that held to his lips and kissed it. "There is no way someone would be used being talked bad, Leta." His gaze made her near in tears because there was so much love and concern in there. "No matter how many time you deal with it, it must be hurt every time. You don't deserve it."

"Idiot," Leta muttered, trying not to cry. "You are just an idiot." She tapped his chest lightly. "You are upset for my sake. Why are you being like this?"

"Because I love and care for you deeply, Leta." Theseus replied. "To see you get hurt by those words is not okay."

Silence hovered them. Their eyes exchanged gaze. She could see the feeling Theseus trying to convey and she gave him a watery smile. "I love you, Theseus Scamander. Never doubt that."

Theseus smiled back at her. "I won't." His hand let go of her hand and caressed her cheek lovingly. There was a hesitation before he spoke up again. "I am not sure what you had seen when you watched the dancer but whatever it was I am sorry that haunted you."

"Theseus…."

"I recognised that look. Because I saw it on my own reflection sometimes." Theseus smiled wistfully. "You don't have to tell me what is it. Just so you know, I will always be there for you. Just like when you always be there for me."

Leta looked at him, conflicted, because she wanted to tell him but she couldn't because she was afraid what his reaction would be. "I- I can't. Not yet, Theseus."

"It's fine. Like I said you don't-"

"But I will!" She cut him off. "I promise I will, Theseus."

Theseus looked stunned by her words and then he smiled softly. "Don't force yourself when you are not ready, alright? Do it on your own time. No rush."

"Thank you for always accepting me, Theseus."

"But of course," Theseus gazed at her warmly. "Just like you accept me, every part of me, even the broken one. I will always every part of you, no matter what."

"Part of me is a monster." Leta simply stated. "Don't love that part of me."

"If part of you a monster, so am I then," Theseus replied simply. "War hero is nothing more than a fancy name for a murderer. I am a monster at my own right, Leta."

"You're not a monster." Leta shook her head.

"And why am I not?"

"You are doing it to protect people!" She exclaimed.

"Still a murderer."

Leta pulled him into her arms. "Idiot, you are really an idiot."

"Well, at least this idiot is loved by you, right?" Theseus asked. Leta could feel he leaned in and hugged her back. She tightened her hold on him.

"Yes, of course. Like I said never doubt it, Theseus Scamander."

"Then that's enough." Theseus whispered. "If I deserved to be loved, you too, Leta." He tightened his arms around her. "Even monsters deserve to love each other."

His words made the restraints inside her just broken as she cried silently against him. Between her cries, he muttered comforting words and made soothing circles on her back. She could feel her makeup smeared but she didn't care. She just wanted to let out the feeling that had been weighed her and she knew Theseus won't care instead he would make sure she felt safe and loved by his embrace alone.

Leta knew that her heart had made the right choice to fell in love with Theseus Scamander.

* * *

Hit me in tumblr or twitter

LacieFuyu


End file.
